The Last Kiss
by wolfwhisper
Summary: A Basic run down, Kagome is waiting for inuyasha and when he doesnt come she decides to head back to her world. before she can go into the protal inu kisses her and throws her in takeing her jewel shards so she cant come back. Comment please
1. The last kiss

_**The Last Kiss**_

**Kagome sat there wondering what was going to happen next. He said he would be here by now but he still hadn't shown up.**_** What should I do?**_** She thought.**_** He told me flat out that he would meet me here by the lake at this time. Could he have changed his mind? Is he still back with the group?**_

**So Kagome started to walk back towards the place where they had camped out. **_**InuYasha promised to meet me there he said he had something to tell me. Why would he decide not to show up?**_** She was infact so caught up in her thoughts that she almost walked right through camp without noticing. She looked around everyone was there but no InuYasha.**

**"Hey Sippo" Kagome said calling the little fox boy over. And not saying another word till he was next to her. "You seen InuYasha anywhere?" she whispered to Sippo.**

**"No" he replied simply then turned and walked back to the group. And the food.**

_**So hese not in camp then where could he be? He knows I have to go back to the real world soon so why would he decide not to show up? **_**Kagome started walking back to the well without saying goodbye to the rest of the group. **_**But that's probobly all for the better it would just make a seen. They always did. They always thought it was such a big deal when I leave. But for InuYasha to just blow her off completely.**_

**She finally reached the well and as she was about to jump in she heard a sound from behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with InuYasha.**

**"Why did you…" she tried to say but he hushed her down before she could finish her sentence.**

**"Kagome I love you" He said leaning into her lips to give a soft kiss. As they broke apart he said "that's why you can never return." He pushed her into the well as he pulled the jewel shards from her neck.**

**And through the portal she fell, without any jewel shards left to help her back.**

**Writers Note: Remember this is the first chapter of many, it is short and bland on details. Comment me what you think, because im not sure weather or not to keep this project.**

**Thanks.**

**Signed**

**Emo, is the new black**


	2. the hidden shard

_**Chapter II**_

_**The hidden shard**_

"**Well, you know we've always been there for you when it comes to the well and what lies beyond. But you know that without a jewel shard you cannot re enter into InuYasha's era."**

"**I realize that but is there anything we can do?"**

"**I can only offer you this." Kagome's Grandpa said handing her what looked like a piece of the jewel shard except black and tainted. "This is a Tainted piece of the Jewel Shard. It will let you go into InuYasha's world but you will have the appearance of a demon while in there." He said. "You will still have your mind. But your friends will not recognize who you are until you get the jewel shards back.**

_**So what do I do? Sango, Shippo Miroku, None of them will know its me, Ill just have to try and get a hold of a shard but how? O well ill just figure it out when I get there.**_** With that Kagome jumped into the well, Jewel shard in hand Held closely to her heart.**

**As Kagome emerged from the well, she was able to get a better look at herself. She was wrapped in a green shell like body, she had pincers on both hands and her eyes reflected as a light reddish glow from the puddle she stared into.**

**She headed for the camp where the group had been in before she left. There they all were, still sitting around the fire. "Why didn't Kagome say goodbye?" Said poor little Shippo. At that Kagome almost for got her beastly for and walked out and said. "I'm still here Shippo." But she caught herself in time.**

"**Well I'm sure she had her reasons." Said Sango**

"**Well let's just drop it!" InuYasha burst out, she'll be back tomorrow and you can ask her then. Lets just go to bed. **

_**How could InuYasha be saying that? He knows I cant come back tomorrow. Still he lies just to seem innocent. What could InuYasha be playing at?**_

**So she laid her scaly body down and waited to fall asleep so many thoughts rushing through her head.**

"**KAGOME!!" Shippo Yelled out. "Where are you Kagome."**

**Kagome arose with a stir rubbing her red demon eyes. She wasn't stiff like she normally was in the mornings. In fact she felt a strange stir to go into there camp and try to kill everyone. But at the same time she knew she couldn't harm her friends.**

"**We got to get going Kagome can catch up when she comes." Said InuYasha**

"**But Kagome's never late unless something's wrong." Said Shippo**

"**That is true" said Miroku**

"**Well maybe she got caught up in school, look she knows where we are going she'll catch up."**

_**How could he that bastard, he knows what happened to me threw me into the well and now acts as though this is all my fault.**_

**So the group packed up and started on there way, with an unknown person tagging along**

**Writers note: Well its been like 3 years since I watched inuyasha so I couldn't remember if she lived with her parents or her grandparents but I think I remember it being her grand parents. If im wrong o well screw off I changed the story a little more. Technically I can do whatever I want so don't leave me reviews complaining about how Im wrong.**

**Anyways be done wit chapter three soon me think. **

**Signed,**

**Emo is the new black**


	3. Kagome's secret revealed

_**Chapter III**_

_**Kagome's secret revealed**_

**After about an hour of wander the group stopped for a rest. Still back a little ways kagome in her demon form caught a certain sent on the air. What is that it reminds me so much.**

"**Sesshomaru" Said InuYasha sniffing the air and turning towards where kagome was camped out.**

**Fallowing her sense of where the smell was coming she watched as Sesshomaru walked right past her without saying a word.**

_**Did he just look at me? This wont go over well, it gives me a sick feeling in my stomach.**_

"**What do you want" Snarled InuYasha pulling out the Tessaiga.**

"**Calm down I just came to see that sniveling human girl about a present." Said Sesshy looking around "but since I don't see her I think ill just be on my way." He said. Then throwing a package over his shoulder hitting Kagome in the face. "Guess I wont need this anymore." He said.**

**Kagome picked up as Sesshy disappeared into the thick forest around them. She was about to open it when he came up from behind her getting close up to her ear he whispered to her. Be careful using that it is a real piece but if InuYasha knows you have it then he'll know that you had to have gotten back into this world somehow. Then he was gone.**

**Kagome opened the package slowly to reveal a piece of the jewel shard and a note. She then picked up the note and read:**

**Kagome it wasn't my idea to do this, you have friends outside the group unexpected. Without that shard I am just a little bit weaker, but I can still destroy you and inuyasha if I wanted to. Naraku**

**P.s. from Sesshomaru, your precious InuYasha thinks he is sneaking up on Naraku but little does he know that he is running straight into a trap.**

**In all the rush of reading the letter Shippo had wandered mistakenly close to Kagome, which is unfortunate because that is going to lead to allot of shock. For as he rounds around the tree separating him from her he let out a little squeal upon seeing kagome in her demon form. **

**Hearing the little fox demons gasp, Inu and the gang come running to see Shippo standing over a cowering demon.**

"**Good work Shippo" said Miroku "you took it down already."**

**InuYasha picked kagome up "Why were you fallowing us demon?"**

_**What do I do? They are that close to finding out that its me. Shit this isn't good ohhh what do I do!?**_

"**Go ahead get out of here Demon before I change my mind" said InuYasha letting her go.**

**Listening she got up and ran back towards the well. When she finally got there she jumped into the well. Immerging from the other side she ran to her bed with tears in her eyes.**

_**I don't think I can ever get the image of the face InuYasha gave me. Why is he doing this to me, he said he loved me. Is this how he's always been, have I just been blinded?**_

**With these thoughts in her head she finally drifted off to sleep the corrupt and normal jewel shard both clasped in her hands.**

**Writers note: This chapter is supposed to be the start of when the real drama starts up, please review its nice to know what the people who are reading this story think.**

**Thanks for reading so far,**

**Signed,**

**Emo is the new black**


	4. The broken InuYasha

_**Chapter IV**_

_**The broken InuYasha**_

_**Birds chirping is it morning did I fall asleep? That's not good I need to warn InuYasha about the trap.**_

**Getting up kagome ran down stairs and headed for the back door.**

**"Kagome its breakfast time" said her mom. "I'm not going to let you go till you at least have a little food in you to help the day go by."**

**"Mom I really need to go its important."**

**"Well at least take this sack of food and eat it on the way." She said handing kagome a paper bag full of food. Kagome accepted it and ran out the slide open door and into the well house. Holding the normal jewel shard in her hand she jumped in arriving in InuYasha's Era. **

_**They couldn't have gone to much farther then where they were last night. It was almost nightfall when I left back through the well. I can't believe I forgot my bike though but it can't be helped I was in a rush.**_

_**Not much farther now this is where I got this jewel shard right here. If I just keep walking I'm sure, yes there voices up ahead. I need to go faster.**_

**Kagome started to run towards the voices not realizing what was going to happen next. For as she emerged into the clearing beyond the forest she witnessed the most tragic sight she ever saw. For about a mile and a half ahead of her were a bunch of indistinguishable figures battling.**

_**That has to be the group. **_**Kagome quickening her pace into a sprint she ran towards the distant figures. Upon arrival she witnessed a sight that made her drop to her knees in tears. She was to late, the group was already done with the battle. The trap had been sprung, and it left the group in tattered bits. Miroku sat down next to Sango both with wicked cuts and bruises. Shippo sat next to the most horrible figure yet. InuYasha lay with five gashes through him. **

**Blood was everywhere, it was a gruesome sight. Kagome stood up again and walked over to InuYasha. "The truth is out now you love me you can't die now."**

**Opening his eyes InuYasha saw kagome over him and said. "I knew it was a trap before I came. That's why I pushed you into the well. We all knew how it might end and so I couldn't have you messing things up." Coughing up a little blood InuYasha continued "I told them about everything just before we came up on it. We were al ready but they still got a head on us. If we had had you in your demon form we might have won but it was my mistake not to let you stay it cost us most."**

**"It wasn't a complete loss." Said Sango standing up and walking up to the three of them. "Naraku is dead. We were able to get him before he ran away." Then with a smile she said. "The jewel shard is close to complete its only a matter of time before we Inu can get his dream."**

**"For now," said InuYasha "I need to stay here and rest before any more trouble arrives."**

**"I wont leave your side for a second." Said Kagome "And that's a promise all that well have to do now is go get the rest of the jewel shards and we'll be done."**

**Writers note: After this chapter allot of time is going to pass. I wont tell you what is going to happen next for the simple fact of after this my ideas are going to be solely on the spot thoughts and nothing more.**

**I hope you're enjoying it so far because make InuYasha hurt made me a little happy. But the moment is gone and I now except InuYasha back into my writers thoughts.**

**Any way i will continue to write this story so stay tuned**


	5. Promises and letdowns

_**Chapter V**_

_**Promises and Let downs **_

"**Those cliffs up ahead are our destination." Said InuYasha "im sure that's where he went"**

_**Naraku can't be dead, there wasn't any jewel shards to be found but he's certainly done a good job of making everyone believe he is. For now we just got to go after the rest of the jewel shards. Hopefully this means he won't try and interfere.**_

"**Inu" said Shippo who was falling behind. "its getting dark shouldn't we make camp for the night."**

"**He is right InuYasha" Said Miroku with a weary look he added. "plus you've had us starve all day to try and reach theses cliffs. What's up there anyway?" **

"**Don't worry about it, have I ever let you down?" said InuYasha. "Don't give me that look Miroku. Fine lets set up camp."**

_**Later that night away from the camp fire and the others InuYasha and Kagome meet behind some trees.**_

"**InuYasha, I was worried about you, I thought for sure that you were gonna die." Said Kagome**

"**Why would you think that I'm stronger then that, you shouldn't have been worried about me anyway."**

"**I don't think Naraku is dead." Kagome said softly. "it makes no sense why would he ambush us himself, and then why didn't he have any jewel shards."**

"**Well." InuYasha said sounding important. "Tomorrow we will know for sure, once we reach those cliffs."**

"**Why wont you tell anyone what's there!"**

"**if you just wait youll see lets get some rest." Said InuYasha then he added under his breathe. "Ill never lose you again I promise."**

"**but" said kagome but InuYasha cut her off.**

"**Don't worry about it." Then turning around InuYasha went and lay next to the fire.**

**The next morning the group awoke still exhausted for some reason, yet they could stay asleep anymore even though they felt as though they never went to sleep.**

"**Strange" Miroku said then after a big yawn continued. "Did we even sleep last night? It feels as though I didn't sleep once."**

"**I feel the same way" said Shippo. The rest of the group nodded there agreement.**

"**Well no time to waste we're nearly there." Said InuYasha jumping up with a start.**

**So the gang set off, for about an hour the area around them grew more forested until soon they couldn't even see the sun anymore. InuYasha kept on, with the group fallowing closely behind him. After about ten minutes in the forest everyone's spirits felt crushed. Everyone felt lost.**

"**InuYasha do you know where we're going?" said Kagome**

"**Just keep up and you wont get left behind." Said InuYasha.**

"**ok" said Kagome, but as she said it things around her started to get darker. And the group started fading away.**

_**Oh no I'm losing the group**_** thought Kagome breaking into a sprint. She could hear InuYasha who sounded farther off every second. "Kagome Come back where did you go." **_**I'm coming InuYasha just don't move and ill catch up.**_

"**Well this is just great" said InuYasha to the rest of the group. "Why did Kagome go running off?"**

"**Its got to be this creepy forest" said Shippo "Ive been feeling lost forever, and its getting darker maybe she got confused." Then looking up and seeing that no one was around he began to panic "InuYasha!!" he yelled getting scared. "Miroku!!! Sango!!!" **

_**Great now I'm lost to.**_** Thought little Shippo.**

"**Shippo wake up!" Yelled Miroku then looking around Miroku noticed that everyone was asleep around him. Running to InuYasha he grabbed him "Wake up your under some sort of spell!!"**

**Looking up he noticed glowing red eyes all around him.**

"**come out and fight, if you're the ones that are doing this ill kill you all"**

**Writers note: sorry I havnt posted for awhile lost internet access again, I should be on for good this time. Hope you enjoyed this part so far, please comment it lets me know people are reading.**

**Signed:**

**WolfWhisper**


	6. A curse or a blessing?

_**Chapter VI**_

_**A curse or a blessing?**_

_**I must free inuyasha, and the rest of this spell or else kagome may be lost in this forest forever.**_

"**Well come on then show yourself!" Miroku yelled.**

"**Why do you not tire like the rest?" a voice said in reply. "I cant keep you safe if you don't sleep, wouldn't you like to sleep?"**

**Taken aback by the voice Miroku replied "Why do you think making me sleep will protect me."**

"**Tired, you must be awfully tired."**

"**if you don't answer me then I'm going to have to use force. Why is everyone asleep" **

_**That's allot of eyes, I wonder if there all this one strange monster, and whats its obsession with sleep.**_

**This time a different voice spoke up. "because you cannot go any farther into this forest. There are greater evils then you know ahead." "if you arnt going to cooperate then I have no other choice. Attack"**

**At once all the eyes seemed to change colors as they changed they became more individual so what seamed like a mass of red eyes became individual colours to a pair of eyes.**

**Removing his japa mala beads from around his right hand he unleashed the wind tunnel, at once they eyes seamed to absorb and disappear into Miroku's hand. As the last of them went into his hand the voice cried out in agony.**

"**What have you done, do you not realize that to go any farther is death. I could never understand why you humans were so persistent."**

"**Im just trying to protect my friends" said miroku hiding his wind tunnel once again. "now why don't you show yourself."**

"**you will see who I am soon enough but there are more important things right now. Look your friends they awaken."**

**As the mysterious voice spoke those last words sure enough there was some commotion behind him.**

"**huh what happened" said InuYasha " I feel so awake"**

**Walking over to sango Miroku helps her up getting a brief feel before getting smacked. As soon as the others had awaken fully Miroku wasted no time in telling them what happened.**

"**so you mean to tell me that this thing was trying to tell you that this forest is dangerous?" said InuYasha with a laugh. "I knew there was some sort of monster in here that was said to have a strange power. But I guess it wasn't to strong if you could take it alone Miroku."**

"**thanks InuYasha" said Miroku a little annoyed. "now I wonder where Kagome ran off to"**

"**Kagome!" InuYasha said jumping up with a start "come on we got to go find her now!"**

"**I agree" said Sango "if we ran into these here and she's deeper in the forest." "well its safer to listen to what that thing had to say, she could be in real danger."**

**About the same time somewhere else in the forest Kagome wakes up unsure of what happened to her.**

**Writers note: please comment its nice to get some feedback, I appreciate any comments that are appropriate thank you.**

**Signed,**

**Wolfwhisper**


End file.
